


Perfectly Oh-So-Sexy

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy spies on a certain peroxide blond.<br/>Season 4 implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Oh-So-Sexy

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Buffy said under her breath as she slowly opened the bathroom door. Peeking inside, she saw that her intended victim was already in the shower. She hoped the noise from the running water covered her pounding heart as she crept inside and tip-toed over to the walk in closet that was at the perfect angle to the semi-open shower curtain, camcorder in hand. 

What had started out as a simple ‘girls night out' gossip session had turned into a massive dare- fest. Amy, Willow, Cordelia and Buffy had been talking about boys, of course they were men now that all four of them were juniors in college, and it had led to a discussion about the more physical aspects of their significant others. Although technically, Buffy didn't have a significant other anymore since Angel went to Los Angeles three years before and, more importantly, since he hooked up with Cordelia. 

And that was why she was sneaking into Spike's bathroom after a hard sparring session with him, holding a camcorder and cursing mentally at her friends. 

"But Buffy," Willow had said. "He's part of the Slayerettes...well, reluctantly. But still a part. And I know it's not really fair, considering we're all dating the other guys in the group-" 

"Will, you're not very convincing," Amy had interrupted. "Here's the deal. We each take videos of our own men and since Buffy doesn't have one, she gets Spike...unless you want Giles?" 

Buffy shuddered at that memory. It wasn't too hard to chose Spike after that. Not that she thought Giles was bad looking for an old guy. [Yeah, and Spike's a spring chicken,] she thought as she turned on the camera and faced the little tv screen towards her. [Quite convenient of you to leave the curtain part-way open. Now, just come a little more this way where I can see...oh my.] 

Her mouth fell open as Spike took a step backwards right into her line of sight. Slowly, her eyes traveled down his strong back and over his tight buttocks. She took in the perfect thighs and calf muscles and had to force herself to blink as her eyes began to dry out. [He's even got sexy feet,] she thought as he bent his right leg and tapped the tops of his toes on the floor. 

She glanced at the camera to be sure that it was recording and she almost dropped it when he turned around to rinse his hair. She was sure he could hear her panting as she took in all his salty goodness. 

He had his head back, his arms bent at right angles as he rinsed out the shampoo. His biceps and the muscles in his forearms bulged ever-so-nicely as he ran his hands through his peroxide-blond hair. His torso was lean, but muscular. A perfectly well-defined six pack lined his abdomen, just below his equally perfect pectorals with his darker nipples against his pale, marblesque skin. 

He turned away again before she could get further down his body and she almost cried out in protest. As it was, she had to bite her tongue so hard it hurt. [Turn back around,] she yelled mentally. 

As if Spike heard her, he did. 

Buffy about passed out. 

He was rock hard and very well endowed. Her gaze traveled over the length of him, going back and forth from the tiny video screen to the real thing. With her eyes she traced every ridge and vein, from the base where it met of a nest of dark curls, up to the head. His sac hung suspended below his shaft, perfectly balanced and not unappealing to the eye. She quickly checked out the rest of him, just to be thorough, and enjoyed the look of the corded muscles of his thighs and lower legs. 

Her eyes shot back up and she gasped, then clamped a hand over her mouth as she watched his soapy left hand grasp his cock. [Oh my, he's...he's...oh!] Swallowing heavily, she watched as he began to stroke himself right there in front of her. 

He started from the base, with only his finger and thumb encircling him. Then, he slowly pulled upward, his other fingers joining in until he got to the tip, where he swiped the top of the head with his thumb. The way back down his shaft was quicker, as if he were thrusting into someone. [Oh, to have him thrust into me,] she thought. [Wait, what am I thinking?! This is Spike! Hmm, I wonder if that's how he got his nickname. Ooh, bad Slayer.] 

Buffy let her gaze go from his stroking hand to his face. His eyes were close, his mouth slightly open and she saw his tongue dart out over his lower lip. She was getting extremely hot, and it wasn't from the steam of the shower or leftover from their sparring match. 

His hand started to move faster and he growled, the sound rolling to her like thunder. She felt a tingling between her legs and her vaginal muscles clenched in reaction. She was surprised she didn't have a heart attack, her heart was pounding so hard. 

Suddenly, his growl turned into a sharp intake of air. Her eyes darted to his face, afraid he'd seen her, but his eyes were still closed. Then, she heard him gasp out one word as he climaxed. "Buffy." 

[Oh my god!!] Buffy thought as she panicked and practically fled from the bathroom as soon as he turned away. She raced into the living room where she was suppose to have been waiting for him to go on patrol. She threw the camcorder in her bag and fell onto the couch, breathing so hard she was close to hyperventilating. 

"Slayer," she heard Spike call from down the hallway. "Shower's free if you want to take one." 

Now, she really was hyperventilating at the thought of being in the same shower as he...[Oh my god!] 

"Slayer, did you hear me?" Spike asked, walking out into the living room with only a towel around his waist. 

Buffy looked over at him and turned beet red because she knew exactly what was under that towel. She quickly looked away, leaning forward with her head close to her knees as if she was going to pass out -- which she still might - and let out a muffled squeak. 

"Pet, what's wrong?" he said, going over to her and bending down with his hand on her back. "Are you ok, luv?" 

She couldn't take it anymore, because that certain part of his anatomy was now eye level with her bent head. It also didn't help that he was acting all concerned about her. [What do I do? What do I say? What is preventing me from jumping his perfectly oh-so-sexy vampire bones right this second? Wait, what am I saying?] 

"Slayer, you're bloody wigging me out," Spike said, unknowingly mixing his terminology with hers as he did from time to time. 

"Sorry," she managed to get out. "It's just...you...me...I...that is...oh god, why do you have to be so sexy?" 

"You think I'm sexy, Slayer?" Spike asked as she looked up at him. He gave her his patented, cocky grin. 

"For a dead guy," Buffy muttered, exceedingly embarrassed with herself...and horny as hell. 

"Hmm, I think the technical term is undead, pet," he told her, striking a thoughtful pose, with his right hand holding his elbow and his left cupping his chin. The very same left hand that... 

Buffy groaned and shut her eyes, which didn't help because all she saw was him in the shower instead of him in a towel. "I think that I'd better...yeah," she said, scrambling to her feet and grabbing her bag. "I'll uh, do you...I mean, see you later. Right." 

She was almost out the door when a strong hand clamped over her shoulder, preventing her escape. She was spun around and then both her shoulders were held as Spike bent his head to look her in the face. "Slayer?" 

She tried not looking him in the eyes, but seeing his perfect, oh-so-tasty looking mouth didn't do much better. She raised her head until she met his questioning gaze, his ice blue eyes melting her insides and her common sense. "Oh, fuck it," she said, letting her bag drop to the floor and grabbing him around the back of the next to yank his face down to hers. 

Buffy plundered his surprised mouth brutally, nipping and licking at his lips before plunging her tongue inside to taste him. He groaned and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her bodily against him as he met her half-way. Their tongues battled together as they always did -- hard, yet playful. 

She felt his erection under the towel poke into her and she responded by rubbing her hips up against it. He broke the kiss and stared at her, wide-eyed, at her actions. She took that opportunity to run her fingers down the front of his chest, tracing his abdomen muscles with a small smile on her face. 

"Slayer, you better not be playing with me," Spike ground out as her hands danced along the edge of the towel. 

"Ok," Buffy replied, snaking her leg around the back of his and giving him a push. He fell back onto the floor, bringing her with him as he still had his arms wrapped around her body. She giggled at the ‘oomph' he made, then she quickly moved so that she was straddling him. "You know, I think I should take that shower," she said conversationally as she rubbed her hips slightly forward over his erection. "Wanna show me how you use the soap? I kinda like how you use it." 

Spike frowned, confusion and arousal reflecting from his eyes. A slow, mischievous smile crossed her face and she winked at him. His eyes suddenly grew round with understanding and she would swear that he started to blush. "You...you...you..." 

"I...I...I...yup," she agreed. "And now you." She bent forward and licked one side of his neck. "Are going." The other side. "To have." His lips. "The real thing." She kissed him hard, then stood up and walked over him towards the hallway. She glanced back over her shoulder to see him still lying there. "Coming?" 

Suddenly, she was up against the wall and engaged in a breath-taking kiss. As soon as it started, it was over, and she stared at the man who gave it to her. 

"Not yet," Spike said. "But I soon will be. And so will you. Many, many times." 

Buffy blushed, but soon forgot her embarrassment as she was swept away by another kiss. 

And he was right. Many, many times. 

 

End


End file.
